Shingeki no Actor AU
by Kubiyo
Summary: Modern AU where the SnK characters are actors for the show Attack on Titan. No shipping, for now. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_I decided to write an SnK actor AU for Tumblr user nanaseharuchan. This is my first fic and honestly I have no idea what I'm doing._

* * *

><p>'Shit, I'm hungry,' Sasha mumbled to herself.<p>

Annie, though, had heard it. She chuckled. 'You're just like your character.'

'Shut up.' Agitated, Sasha walked out the door of the set, Annie and Connie accompanying her.

Ymir, Mikasa and Christa were still in the girls' dressing room.

'Hey, Mikasa. Christa, Bert and I are gonna go to a café nearby,' Ymir began. 'Wanna come?'

'I'd love to, but I can't, sorry,' the black-haired girl apologized. 'I've got movie night with Eren.'

'So you'd rather have fun with your boyfriend than with us, huh?' the blonde spoke up. Christa was far too sassy and outgoing for her own good. She stood at 145 centimeters tall, had, as many described it as, the face of an angel and was easily the most petite girl on the cast. She was nothing like her show's counterpart, which surprised her hoards of fans at first.

Mikasa couldn't help but laugh. People often confused her and Eren to be lovers, while they were really just the best of friends. 'I told you, it's nothing like that.'

'If you say so,' Christa retorted. She put on her jacket, ready to leave.

Ymir walked out the door without saying a word, as usual. She was fairly quiet, though she was good company when she did speak.

Christa waved friendly at Mikasa and followed Ymir out the door.

When Mikasa was done dressing, she hung her 3DMG away and grabbed her bag. She heard Jean cursing from the hallway.

'God fucking dammit, Marco! Stop scaring me!' he fumed. Marco chased him, with his make-up still on. His make-up was very well done, Mikasa had to give his stylists credit. He honestly looked like he had risen up from the dead.

'What're you laughing at?' Jean looked at Mikasa, sounding rather irritated as Mikasa was grinning like an idiot at the two boys.

'Nothing,' she simply said, heading to the exit of the studio, where Eren stood, waiting for her.

'For Christs sake, Mikasa,' was the first thing he said to her. 'You're always so slow.' He sounded angry, but Mikasa knew his best friend better.

'The star always arrives late,' she joked.

'Whatever. Hurry up, we'll miss the bus.' He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

'It's so lame, traveling by bus,' Mikasa complained as they ran to the nearest bus stop. 'Why don't you just get a drivers license, Eren?'

'Oh my god, would you quit nagging me about that!' He'd sounded just like the Eren that was always fixated on killing titans, rather than cathing the next bus. 'I tried like trice, but I just don't have it in me. Driving's not my thing. By the way, why don't you drive us next time, then?'

'My car's broken,' Mikasa replied. Eren had kept quiet after that. Even though he was often a lot of fun to be around, he was still kind of a kid.

After barely catching the bus, bumping into, apparently, a die-hard fan, they walked the last two blocks, where they encountered Reiner, who didn't live far away from them.

'What're the two lovebirds doing here, this late?' he asked, looking rather amused.

'Well, I kind of live here,' Eren responded, totally deflecting the accusation of them dating.

'Oh, right,' Reiner said. 'I though you were gonna go clubbing with Christa,' he turned to Mikasa

She shook her head. 'Movie night comes first.'

Deep inside, Eren felt proud. Mikasa had chosen him above her other good friends, after all. 'So, yeah, we're gonna go now,' he said, grabbing Mikasa by the wrist once again and dragging her along. He'd grown accustomed to dragging her along, since that happens a lot in the show.

In another part of town, Levi was hanging out with Hanji and Erwin. They were always together, but that was where the similarities to the show ended. Levi smiled all the time, and often pulled pranks on Mike, together with Hanji. During the weekends, they would get drunk and Erwin would have the worst hangover they'd ever seen the next morning. The three shared an apartment, each having their own room.

'As soon as the shooting of the first season is over, I'm gonna get rid of this godawful haircut,' Levi complained. Though he liked his character in the series, he would always have complaints about the stern, cranky guy he played. 'Also, who the fuck drinks like this?' He mimicked the position the Lance Corporal would always hold his drinks with, though that wasn't the best of ideas, since he was holding a Starbucks cup. The lid was unable to hold the weight of the cup and the black liquid inside, and the cup fell on the floor, spilling coffee everywhere.

'Shit,' he silently cursed, which make Hanji burst out in laughter.

'Maybe the bitter, little corporal rubbed off on you,' she questioned.

'Guess so,' Levi answered, putting down the lid and cleaning up the mess. If Erwin would see this, he's flip his shit. Though he was a cool guy, he was the clean freak between the three of them, rather than Levi.

'Y'know, its weird, seeing you smile all the time when you're off set but so serious on set,' Hanji pondered, not even trying to help and clean up. 'Though you're a big goofball, you're a pretty good actor, I gotta say.'

'Heh, thanks,' Levi chuckled, throwing the cleaning rag in a corner. He noticed Hanji was still wearing her glasses, even though she didn't need them. 'For fucks sake, take those glasses of, or I'll mistake you for the titan-crazy woman and decide to give you a smack in the face for not knowing when to shut up.'

The woman sighed, taking her glasses off. 'I get that more often than you'd think.' She looked out the kitchen window, and saw a small, blond boy skate past their apartment.

Armin was a sports-freak. He skated, played soccer, basketball, god knows how many more sports. He was best friends with Annie, and, just like everyone did with Mikasa and Eren, they were often mistaken for a couple. It wasn't like that, though. They'd tease eachother in front of the camera's or fans because it was hilarious how people began to shout, swoon, boo or cheer. They often hung out with Berthold and Christa. It was funny seeing those two together, tall Bert and tiny Christa. Bertholdt sweat a lot, like in the show. Not because of anxiety or embarassment, though, but because he and Armin played a lot of sports together. Ofcourse, Bert was best at basketball. They'd form fairly even teams, Bertholdt and Christa, Connie or Levi, so they'd be at a disadvantage, and Reiner, Annie and Mikasa or Armin. Connie and Levi weren't good at sports in particular, but they'd often play sports with the entire cast, since everyone's stamina had to be top in order to use the 3DMG.

Some things were similar to things in the show, though. Mikasa's abs were famous, Marco was very much like his deceased counterpart, and a lot of friends on the show were good friends in real. The ships and most of all, the shippers, drove them crazy sometimes, there being so many ships, but the ships were also one of the most fun things. The most popular ships were Ereri, Eremika, Eremin and, of course, Jeanmarco. They loved to play along and watch the fans reactions.

After season one was done filming, a lot of tears were shed. Even they hadn't heard of a second season coming up. To the fans surprise and dismay, some of the cast hooked up with eachother..

* * *

><p>AN

Haha wow, seems I only have very awkward endings. I left it this way because if people like this fic, I may write some more, including several ships. This is it, for now, though!


	2. Chapter 2 - RivaMika

I don't ship RivaMika myself, but I'm going to write a chapter about basically every ship. I hope it's not too awkward :')

* * *

><p>Levi's laughter chimed through the empty café after Eren just told him a joke. The warm voice that always seemed to send chills down Mikasa's spine. Even though Mikasa didn't bother to listen to Eren's joke she figured it was pretty funny since the short man had to catch his breath after his laughing spree. His head leaned on Mikasa's shoulder and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. The green-eyed boy sitting opposite to her gave her a smug look and she turned her head the other way, her eyes darting across the table. She was trying to look if the guys had finished their coffee so they could leave and she wouldn't have to look Eren in the eye again. He knew about her little crush, after all.<p>

Well, she wouldn't call it a little crush. It wasn't like Eren was the only one to know, either. Basically the entire cast, save Levi, knew about it. Everyone would exchange knowing looks whenever the two dared to talk to eachother.

'Are you guys done?' Mikasa asked, rather impatiently.

'Hm, yeah,' Levi answered and put some money on the table to pay for their drinks.

Eren looked at his watch. 'We can catch the next bus if we hurry.'

Mikasa groaned. 'Dammit, I hate going by bus late at night. Lots of creeps.'

Levi has been awfully quiet walking out of the café. Usually, he wouldn't stop talking, even for a short while. He seemed to be thinking about something, Eren reasoned.

'Hey Mikasa, want me to drive you?' He said, at last. 'I got here by car, anyway.'

Her face lit up. 'Really? Sure!'

'Hey, what about me?' Eren asked.

Levi nudged the boy. 'You'll be fine, you're a man, aren't you?' He grinned as he grabbed Mikasa by her hand and walked in the direction of the parking lot.

'Fuck it, fine,' Eren sighed to himself when the two were long gone. 'You'd better take your chance now, Mikasa.'

Though he was a well-known actor, it wasn't like Levi was swimming in cash. His car was old and it seemed like it could collapse any minute. The carefullness Levi opened the door with made Mikasa chuckle.

'What're you laughing at?' Levi asked, semi-offended. 'Don't like my fancy ride?'

'No, it's great,' the black-haired girl answered, getting in the car. The car didn't particularily smell nice. Smelled like cigarettes.

'I thought you didn't smoke?' she asked.

Levi shook his head, starting the car. 'Previous owner did. The dude I bought it from was a real sleezeball. Probably wouldn't even have bought the car if I wasn't slightly scared of him.' His brow furrowed. 'He was all in my face like "Hey buddy, wanna make a nice deal?"' He leaned in closer to Mikasa, trying to mimic the man's additude. While she wasn't really interested in the story, he had made her laugh, which seemed to be his objective.

'You don't smile as much as you used to the last few days,' Levi noticed, leaving Mikasa a bit stunned. Did he pay attention to her this much? Since when? She knew they were good friends, quite opposite to their relationship in the show. Mikasa had wanted to be more than good friends, sure, but she didn't nearly have the guts to tell him and she was fine with the way it was, anyway.

'It's nothing,' Mikasa replied, absend-mindedly.

'I can tell it's not "nothing".' He was usually so dense, why'd he be so perceptive all of a sudden?

Unconciously, Mikasa grabbed her wrist, her hand searching the bracelet that had been around her arm for quite a few years now. 'Nothing. Just lost something.'

'Lost what?' Levi wasn't planning on giving up this easily.

'A bracelet. Nothing special, really.'

'Obviously, if it wasn't that special, you wouldn't be crying right now.'

Crying? Mikasa had only now noticed the tears quietly flowing down her cheeks, still clutching her wrist.

Levi decided this wasn't going to be solved this easily, and pulled over along the road. He turned to the crying girl as she wiped away her tears.

Mikasa wasn't used to seeing the man like this. He was usually very upbeat, always smiling and joking around. He looked a lot like his fictional counterpart when he carried a more serious look on his face. It scared her a bit.

'My friend gave me this bracelet with the promise of us always being together.' She waited a few seconds, clearly struggling with her words. 'She died in a car accident a few months after.'

Levi's eyes widened a bit. He knew the feeling of losing someone you cared about.

He sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

Mikasa seemed shocked by this at first, but soon accepted his hug and continued to cry on his chest, staining his jacket with her tears.

Levi wasn't sure how to handle this. Sure, he was a talker and liked being around people, but comforting them wasn't really his thing. But for Mikasa, he'd damn well try.

Mikasa walked in the changing rooms, a smile across her face.

'What are you so happy about all of a sudden?' Christa asked.

Mikasa shrugged it off, earning a glare from the tiny blonde.

Annie noticed she had her bracelet back, though. Upon closer inspection, she noticed it wasn't her old one. This one looked brand new. A different color, too.

'Where'd you get that?' she asked, pointing at the accessory around Mikasa's wrist.

'Oh,' she blandly responded. 'Got it from Levi.' She thought about Levi giving it to her this morning, for about the twentieth time.

_'Here,' Levi pushed the bracelet in Mikasa's hands, closing her fingers around it._

_Mikasa looked at him, rather confused. He held up his own arm._

_'I've got one too, see? I'll make the same promise as your previous friend. We'll always be together. And I'm not leaving, I swear.'_


	3. Chapter 3 - Aruannie

I walk out of the Starbucks near the studio with a simple coffee in hand. Boy, do I need one right now.

We've been recording basically all day, not to mention the intense 3DMG training. I don't like abs on girls in particular, much less on myself, but seems like I have to get used to getting them from now on.

Everything hurts. My legs, my belly, my arms. Though mostly my head.

I sigh when I see the blond boy approaching. The blond douchebag more like it.

"Trying to look hipster, are we?" he asks, removing his hands from his pockets.

"Trying to look thug, are we?" I shoot back. I cringe when I see him actually laugh about my retort.

"No, not really, Annie," the intonation is without a doubt on my name. He looks at my hair. "You should wear it up more often. Shows your face more."

"Aren't you a real player?" The sarcasm is basically dripping off of my voice. I'm usually not that much of a sarcastic person, I'm actually quite cheery - not like Annie in the show at all - but around Armin, I'm every bit of the cynic, sarcastic bitch I can be.

_Probably because you have a major crush on him_, I tell myself, but then tell myself to shut the fuck up just as fast.

It is, in fact, true. I've had a crush on this douche since the first week of shooting. Mainly because I've learned that this scrawny-looking dude is not only good at my favourite sports, but he can also be a lot like the shy, kind boy he portrays in the show. When I first saw how he behaved in real life, I was stunned. His acting skills are way up there, no doubt.

"That coming from our very own Ice Queen," he jokes.

"Why do you always have to be a jerk?" I ask him. _No, seriously. I saw you be nice once, be kind and not this wannabe-thug or jock or whatever the hell you're trying to be._

"Ouch." he grabs his chest and pretends to stumble back. I have to admit, begrudgingly so, his pathetic act does succeed in making me smile.

"That's a lot better," he comments, also smiling himself. I say smiling, because what he's been doing for the past two minutes can only be described as a self-satisfactory grin. One that makes me want to hurl.

"Whatever, Sasha is waiting for me in the parking lot." I try to walk past him, but he stops me, grabbing me by my arm.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He doesn't let go of my arm. I'm just hoping he doesn't feel the heat rising to my hand and arm. "Reiner said he got a new basketball and wanted to try it out. We're planning on playing on the little field near his house this Saturday, but we weren't with enough people for a good match. You wanna come?"

I wanted to make a comment on his short stature and that it's best he doesn't even try to compete, does he not wants his dignity crushed, but I shut my mouth since I'm not really one to talk at 5 feet. Let alone the fact that I've seen him play and he's very good at basketball. And soccer. And skating. At any sport, basically.

"Cool. I'm in. Can you let me go now? People are starting to look at us as if you're going to kidnap me and throw me in the trunk of your car."

He immediately releases me. "My bad," he says, apologetically. "Two o'clock okay for you?"

I shrug. "Sure." I turn around and walk towards the parking lot.

"What took you so long?" Sasha asks as I get in the faded red Camaro. She's texting, but puts her phone away as soon as I close the door.

"Our little jock wants me to join his basketball club this Saturday," I state, taking a sip of my coffee. It's not gone completely cold, but it's not exactly warm anymore either. I blame Armin.

"Well, are you going?"

"Yeah."

She looks surprised. "Wait. Hold the phone. Really? I thought you kinda had a love-hate relationship, so I figured you'd turn him down immediately, being the stubborn bitch that you are."

"Wow, love you too."

She snorts. "You know I don't mean it like that. Why're you so down all of a sudden, too? He try to assault you or what?"

"Dude!" I push her, and the car swings around a bit.

"There you go! It's weird seeing you so calm and down, is all."

I sigh. "Nothing's wrong. Doesn't matter. Let's go."

* * *

><p>I step out the door, dressed in a dark blue sweater and matching shorts that reach just above the knee. Wearing my worn-out sneakers, I try to avoid the puddles of last night's storm, afraid of my socks getting wet.<p>

Arriving at the field near Reiner's house, I spot Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt, Christa - which I have honestly no idea what she's doing here from, her being 4 foot something and everything but a sports type - and Levi.

I laugh at the assortment of people gathered. They're either really tall or really small, no inbetween. I fit in perfectly.

"Honestly I didn't expect you to actually come," Armin laughs, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Well, I'm here now, ain't I?" I'm not even in that bad of a mood, much to Armin's delight.

"Good to see you've lightened up. Now, teams are.." He looks around for a bit. "Reiner, Bertholdt, Christa. You, me and Levi. Should make it interesting."

I don't even comment on the fact that the two tallest people are in a team together. "Great. Let's go."

Half an hour into the game, it starts pouring again. I don't mind, we were behind like twelve points anyway.

We run for cover and mostly shiver. "Aw, fuck," Christa swears. I try to hold back a chuckle. I'll never get used to this frail, little girl with the high-pitch voice swear like it's nobodies business.

"You could certainly say that, yeah," Armin says.

"We should go home. Doesn't look like it'll clear up anytime soon," Levi sighs. He looks like a drowned puppy with his soaked undercut. He doesn't look fazed by it, though. He's told me he hates the haircut before, but he got used to it, I guess.

"I walked here, though," I comment.

"I'll drive you home," Armin says.

I'm torn by doubt. Do I want this asshole to drive me home? Really? "Okay," I reply. God fucking dammit, Annie.

So, here I am, in the passenger seat of Armin's car.

Neither of us says a word during the ride, but it's a comfortable silence nonetheless. The man on the radio does the talking for us. Apparently, it's not letting up until tonight.

I look at him, and can't help but feel just a little bit sorry. Because of me he has to drive to my house and then all the way to his in soaking wet clothes. Not to mention you can barely see anything thanks to the rain.

"You can stay at my house 'til the rain lets up," I say, hesitation and possible regret in my voice almost tangible.

He looks at me, surprised, but quickly looks back at the road. "You serious?"

"Do you want to drive through this mess and possibly kill yourself?" Surprisingly, I do worry about him, yes.

"Well, no."

We both take that as an agreement and remain silent for the rest of the road to my house. I have to give him directions for the last part, though.

Once inside my house, I throw him a towel and tell him I'm going to take a shower.

When I walk into my room, wearing my pajamas and a towel around my neck, I grunt when I see Armin, sitting on my bed, without a care in the world.

"Why the fuck are you in my room?" I ask, trying not to get too angry, since I tend to get kind of violent when I do.

"You were taking too long and the livingroom was boring."

I sigh. He's in my room, for god knows how long has he been now. Whatever. I don't care anymore. I sit beside him on the bed and shove his feet from my pillows. "Were you raised in a fucking jungle?"

"Maybe," he taunts me. This guy, I swear to god.

I groan and unconciously lean on his shoulder. I'm tired. Everything hurts again. I'm probably getting sick. "You should shower too. You're soaking. You'll catch a cold. Not to mention that my bed it wet because of you now."

He stand up. We both didn't question the fact that I just leaned on him for no real reason. "As long as you're not gonna peek on me or anything."

"Don't flatter yourself." I try to sound hostile, but probably fail. I'm in my own house, I was caught off guard and I'm just really tired. I can't bring up the effort to be mean at the moment.

When I hear the shower turn on I take a good look around my room. Did he look at or move any stuff? Doesn't look like it.

When I'm done checking my room for moved or even stolen stuff, I turn around to a bathtowel-clad Armin. "You afraid I stole something or what?"

"Dude, can you not," I try to tell him, doing my best to look at his face.

That shit-eating grin appears on his face again, and my expression hardens.

That seems to amuse him even more, though, as he walks my way and sits down on the bed like he owns the damn place.

"I can't believe you." I really can't think of anything else to say.

"Do you ever relax?"

"Not when you're around, no." That's not even a lie, honestly.

"Why not?"

The sound I make is something inbetween a groan and a sigh. "You're always so carefree and don't give two fucks about others. I try not to worry about stuff but I just can't help it. How can you act so cool about everything?" There's a lot more I want to say, but decide that's a story for another time.

The grin disappears and makes way for a softer expression, one I didn't expect, and it surprises me.

"I didn't know that." Genuine regret is showing on his face, and it kind of disturbs me.

"Well, now you do." I lean against the bedpost. I start to doubt myself. Is it actually smart to tell him all this? God knows he'll blackmail me.

I can hear him shifting position on the bed. Though he might not be as annoying as two seconds before, he's still acting as if he's at home instead of in my room wearing a bathtowel.

"Your face is red," he states in a flat voice.

I didn't even realize until now. My hand reaches my face and he's right, it feels pretty warm. Shit.

I look at Armin, trying to regain my senses, and am confronted with a grin even bigger than before.

"What the hell is so funny to you?" I ask.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"Tell what?"

"You can tell me you like me already."

I thought I felt my embarassment go away. Apparently not, because I can feel my face heating right back up. "Why this subject all of a sudden? Afraid the attention wasn't directed towards you enough?"

Laughter fills the room. Usually I'd laugh with dumb stuff like this, but today, I'm having none of it.

"Avoiding the topic, I see."

"Aren't we sassy today."

"See, there you go again."

I huffed and stubbornly looked the other way. He was right, and I didn't like that. At all. "'Cause I don't like the topic one bit. Now get the hell out of my room and put some clothes on. I don't want you prancing around butt-naked in my house."

"I'm not naked, though," he said as he walked towards the door, obviously happy, since he'd just won the argument.

"A towel doesn't count, smartass."

Armin threw his hands up in the air as a sign of submission and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sasha walked to the dressing rooms with Mikasa by her side. "Armin seems awfully chipper," she commented.<p>

Mikasa shrugged. "I didn't see him enter his appartment yesterday or whatever, god knows where he was."

Sasha noticed Annie was walking with them, though she was not quite catching up to the two. "Annie? Something wrong?"

That seemed to snap Annie out of her thoughts. She smiled wistfully and shook her head. "It's nothing, really."

* * *

><p>I am so sorry it took me this long. But no, I'm not dead. I'll try to update faster next time, but no promises.<p>

Yeahhh I kinda promised an eremika chapter but that didn't really work out, and you just have to let go of drafts sometimes, you know?

I hope it didn't bother you too much, since most of the people shipping eremika also ship aruannie.

I'm not sure what to write next. Ereri, maybe. Or Springles? Yumikuri? Mikaannie? I have no idea. We'll see, I guess.


End file.
